source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Grants.google.com Source Code
Grants for Nonprofit Organizations | Google Ad Grants – Google Ad Grants Ad Grants Overview Benefits How it Works Eligibility Success Stories Resources Get Started Sign Up Share your cause with the world. Imagine what you could do with $10,000 USD of in-kind advertising every month from AdWords, an online advertising solution from Google. You could recruit more volunteers. Attract more donations. And share your story with audiences all over the globe. It’s all possible with Google Ad Grants. See if you're Eligible Sign Up GlobalGiving Google Ad Grants Grantee "icon-fab-scroll" enable-background="new 0 0 32 32" height="14px" version="1.1" viewbox= "0 0 32 32" width="14px" x="0px" xml:space="preserve" xmlns="http://www.w3.org/2000/svg" xmlns:xlink="http://www.w3.org/1999/xlink" y="0px"> GlobalGiving Google Ad Grants Grantee Benefits Designed to help you flourish. The more frequently your ads appear next to Google search results, the more people will be aware of your cause. That can translate into more donations and more volunteers — the lifeblood of every nonprofit. Learn More How it works Put Google Ad Grants to work for you. Google Ad Grants works just like Google AdWords online advertising, by displaying your message to people who are searching for nonprofits like yours. If you’re a qualifying nonprofit, you’ll receive $10,000 USD in in-kind AdWords advertising every month. Learn More Success Stories Fueling your success. 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 . 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 m clicks to website 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 k students registered in a year 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 , 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 teachers downloaded resources Science Buddies Google Ad Grants helps Science Buddies connect thousands of students with innovative science content. See all success stories Success Stories Fueling your success. 18.2 m clicks to website 100 k students registered in a year 1,500 teachers downloaded resources Science Buddies Google Ad Grants helps Science Buddies connect thousands of students with innovative science content. See all success stories Let’s do this. We’ll walk you through the steps required to set up your Google Ad Grants account and start advertising. Get Started Need help getting started? Visit the Ad Grants Help Center. Learning & Support Ad Grants Help Center Ad Grants Community AdWords Community AdWords Help Center More Resources AdWords AdWords Express Google for Nonprofits Google Analytics Help Google Privacy Terms Change language or region: Bahasa Indonesia – Indonesia Bahasa Melayu – Malaysia Čeština – Česká republika Dansk – Danmark Deutsch – Belgien Deutsch – Deutschland Deutsch – Luxemburg Deutsch – Österreich Deutsch – Schweiz English – Australia English – Botswana English – Canada English – Hong Kong English – India English – Ireland English – Kenya English – New Zealand English – Philippines English – Singapore English – South Africa English – United Kingdom English – United States Español – España Español (Latinoamérica) – Argentina Español (Latinoamérica) – Chile Español (Latinoamérica) – Colombia Español (Latinoamérica) – México Filipino – Pilipinas Français – Belgique Français – Canada Français – France Français – Luxembourg Français – Suisse Hrvatski – Hrvatska Italiano – Italia Italiano – Svizzera Magyar – Magyarország Nederlands – België Nederlands – Nederland Norsk – Norge Polski – Polska Português (Brasil) – Brasil Română – România Slovenčina – Slovensko Slovenščina – Slovenija Suomi – Suomi Svenska – Sverige Tiếng Việt – Việt Nam Türkçe – Türkiye Български – България Русский – Россия Српски – Србија ‫עברית – ישראל‬ हिन्दी – भारत ไทย – ไทย 한국어 – 대한민국 中文（简体中文） 中文（简体中文） – 新加坡 中文（繁體中文） – 台灣 中文（繁體中文） – 香港 日本語 – 日本 Category:Articles